Not Again
by Lady of the frozen black flame
Summary: Kakashi had gotten out of hospital and visits Iruka, much to Iruka's unhappiness. *FLUFF*


A/N: Just a little something.

~~~0~~~

"IRU-CHAN!" Kakashi screamed as Iruka opened up his door, promptly hugging the tan man, sobbing 'manly tears' relentlessly.

"Horrible, so... how could he? I... IRU-CHAN!!"

Iruka hated that nick name but ignored it for now. "You poor thing. How could he what? You aren't making any sense." Iruka said moving both of them to the living room.

"It was horrible, so horrible! I trusted him!" Kakashi blubbered.

Iruka had some sort of idea as to what was Kakashi talking about but decided to humor him. "It's okay, Kakashi it is okay, calm down. Now tell me what happened?"

"M-Maito Gai, he, oh god how could he..."

Iruka sighed, this happened every time Kakashi and Gai were on a mission together. "What did he do?" Iruka asked in a bored sort of tone.

"He gave me a PIGGY BACK RIDE!" Kakashi exclaimed bursting a new with tears. "ALL THE WAY FROM SAND, THREE DAYS!"

"Oh that, Izumo and Koestu told me you were quite a sight to see. Wait a minute, so did Sakura and Naruto... you will never guess what happened next though! Neji and Ten Ten were talking to Kiba and Hinata right? I could have sworn they were just telling them about the details of the mission..." Iruka grinned evilly.

"MY REPUTATION!" Kakashi cried, aghast.

"What reputation?" Iruka muttered.

"How will I ever face the outside world again? That's it! I must locked myself here, never to see the world."

A vein on Iruka's forehead appeared. "LOCK YOURSELF IN YOUR OWN HOUSE!" Iruka wasn't about to let Kakashi stay in his house... again. It was bad enough twice.

"But, Ru-chan, I need comfort." Kakashi said, his bottom lip trembling and it must have been one heck of a tremble for Iruka to see it.

"Why don't you get Pak-kun?" Iruka wanted this guy out!

"I said comfort! Not insult."

"Well what about Genma, Raido, Anko?"

"Ru~chan~ only your love can comfort me!"

The vein on Iruka's head grew. "I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"Ru-ru how can you be so cruel?" Kakashi whined, hugging the chuunin tighter.

"Oh, I don't know maybe because you call me stupid names like Ru-ru and barge into my house uninvited," The vein on Iruka's head by this stage was throbbing.

"I do those out of love, out of love!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Kakashi! Let go of me!" Iruka said sternly.

"Not until you say you love me." Kakashi cried.

"No! Let go."

Kakashi just shook his head.

How can a guy, just out of hospital have such a strong hold? "Let go!"

"No."

"LET GO!"

"No."

Iruka didn't lock the door so if the people out side stepped in, God, the humiliation! "Fine, fine. I love you."

"What? You do sensei?" Kakashi asked with stars in his eyes.

The vein on Iruka's head was threatening to pop. "Yes, I love you so very -"

It was then Iruka saw it, out of the corner of his eye. It was Anko and Gai.

"Ah sorry. We came to see Kakashi, we just wanted to see if he was okay. We didn't want to be ruining a moment..." Anko said with a smirk.

God, this was so humiliating! "NO! No, this is not what it seems, idiot Kakashi couldn't get off me-"

Anko rolled her eyes, "We don't need the details."

Iruka wanted the earth to swallow him up, along with Kakashi. If he was going down, he was going to drag Kakashi with him!

"SUCH BEAUTIFUL LOVE!"

Why dear god, why?

"MY LOVELY COMRADE AND I WILL LEAVE YOU TO YOUR WHIMS!" Gai exclaimed.

"There are no whims! Definitely not of those kind." Iruka said feeling frustration. However before he could even finish the intruders have left, well not all, there was still one left. Iruka looked to Kakashi.

"KAKASHIIIII!" Iruka screamed, he didn't care if Kakashi was sent back to hospital, he could stayed all he wanted as long as it was away from him.

"Iru-chan, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked innocently, before books and furniture were being thrown at him.

~~~0~~~

"Get out of my house!" Kakashi hear Iruka yell.

"I shall, however I will ask you close your eyes, just for one second, I promise."

Kakashi saw the suspicious look in Iruka's eyes and grinned manically when Iruka did as he was asked.

Seizing his chance Kakashi pulled down his mask and gave Iruka a peck.

Right on the lips.

Before the other nin could realise what had just happened Kakashi bolted out the window.

"KAKASHIIII!"

Kakashi grinned, it was so worth it!

~~~0~~~

A/N: Inspired by episode 252 and 253. . Hope you all liked!


End file.
